This Love
by somberinhavok
Summary: Amy realizes that she needs to get serious about her life. So she makes a few changes. She’s supposed to be happy. She’s supposed to have everything she needs and wants. And she’s supposed to love him with all her heart. So why doesn’t she?
1. Prologue

**Title:** This Love  
**Author:** October  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or any characters. Only the plot. Everything else belongs to the WWE.  
**Warnings:** Strong sexual content, language, light violence  
**Characters:** Amy, Adam, Matt, Trish, Jay

**Summary:** Amy realizes that she needs to get serious about her life. So she makes a few changes. She's supposed to be happy. She's supposed to have everything she needs and wants. And she's supposed to love him with all her heart. So why doesn't she?

**Authors Note:** This story starts out at present time, and goes in and out of flashbacks, then returns to present time in the end. I'll try to add dates and such so no one is confused. Also, I'm putting 'A Thirst for Blood' on hold. I've just started writing this and I've got everything planned out. This one is my main story right now.

**Prologue**

Adam Copeland stood in the locker room he'd been sharing with his best friend, Jay Reso. Although their on-screen team had been broken up, they continued to share locker rooms. He ran his hand through his long blonde hair, letting out a sigh as he stared at his reflection. He hadn't shaved in a few days, and he had dark circles around his eyes. He looked absolutely exhausted, and he felt it too. He hadn't exactly been sleeping well for the past two weeks. All he did was toss and turn as his thoughts always drifted back to the same woman. The woman who's heart he'd broken.

_Flashback: two weeks ago_

"Is something wrong?" she asked, furrowing her eyebrows as she gazed at the said expression on his face.

"I…" he sighed, regaining the strength to speak. "I can't do this anymore." His eyes shot down to the floor as he heard her sharp intake of air.

"Can't… can't do w-what anymore?" she asked, already knowing the answer. It was obvious from the shaking of her voice as she tilted her head, trying to glance at his face.

"This," Adam said, gesturing between the two of them as he looked back up. Tears were obviously welling up in his eyes. "I can't do this. I can't be with you randomly like this. I c-can't stand to know that you're going to go back to _him_. I can't listen to you say 'goodbye' again."

She felt her throat constricting as a sob tried to escape. She held it back, and instead let tears silently roll down her face. She couldn't speak. She felt like she was going to puke.

He continued. "I have no choice. I can't hear you say goodbye anymore."

_Present time_

It was hard. It was hard to look at her face, to hear her try to stifle the cries he knew she wanted to let out. But it was even harder to deal with the fact that he knew she'd never be his again. All those random nights… at least she was his, even if _only_ for a night. Now she was all his. And he hated that fact more than anything.

But he knew, deep down, that he'd made the right decision. It was best for both of them. He knew it hurt her just as much to say goodbye as it did for him to hear it. He knew because this time, it had been him saying it, and her hearing it.

He had said it. It was the first time, and the last time he'd ever have to say it to her.

_"Goodbye."_

**Authors Note 02:** I know it's kind of confusing at first, but the prologue is supposed ot be that way. The next chapter should give more of the plot away.


	2. Chapter 01

**Title:** This Love  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own the WWE, or any characters. Only the plot. Everything else belongs to the WWE.  
**Warnings:** Strong sexual content, language, light violence  
**Characters:** Amy, Adam, Matt, Trish, Jay

**Summary:** Amy realizes that she needs to get serious about her life. So she makes a few changes. She's supposed to be happy. She's supposed to have everything she needs and wants. And she's supposed to love him with all her heart. So why doesn't she?

**Chapter 01**

Miserable was probably the perfect word to describe her. At least, it could be used to describe the way she'd felt for the past two weeks. 'I can't do this anymore,' he'd said. He couldn't deal with it anymore. She couldn't blame him. She knew he was being hurt. She knew she was hurting him every single damn time she left him alone. She knew it hurt every morning he woke up and she'd already left.

She never meant to hurt him. She couldn't _ever_ intentionally hurt Adam Copeland.

"Ames? Babe?" She looked up without saying a word, to meet the brown eyes of Matt Hardy. "Something wrong?" She felt her throat tightening once again, like it had two weeks ago. She knew people would notice that she seemed so sad, but she couldn't tell anyone why. She shook her head 'no,' not being able to speak. Matt eyed her suspiciously as she looked back down at her lap.

He walked over and sat down next to her on the couch, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into an embrace. He didn't know what had been bothering her, but she just hadn't seemed herself as of late. "Amy, you know you can talk to me about anything…"

She let out a bitter laugh, hoping the elder Hardy hadn't heard it. She couldn't talk to him. She couldn't talk to anyone. Well… she could talk to Adam. But that wouldn't be happening for awhile. A few moments passed, with the only sound in the room being the television. Then a familiar theme that taunted her ears sounded.

"You think you know me." She looked over at the television and watched as he ran out onto the stage at the top of the ramp, walking from one side to the other. She could feel her heart beating in her chest rapidly as she watched him.

_Flashback, February of 2000_

"And this is Adam Copeland," Jeff Hardy said, gesturing to the tall blonde man who held his hand out. Jeff had been nice, introducing her to a bunch of the other wrestlers. She wasn't very nervous, until she met _him_. He was so intimidating, and tall, and… handsome.

"H-hi, I'm Amy," she stammered, placing her hand in his. She'd been expecting him to shake her hand, and was surprised when he'd lifted her hand and placed a light kiss on top.

"Nice to meet you," he said with a grin, letting go of her hand. She blushed lightly.

"Aw Red, don't be shy. Go ahead and tell him how Edge is your favorite wrestler," Jeff teased, knowing how embarrassed she was that he'd brought that up. Leaning his head to the side, Adam smiled warmly again.

"Is that so?"

_Present_

As she came out of her quick memory, her eyes gazed at the man in the ring intensely, glancing over the hard muscles she knew all too well. She pulled slightly away from Matt, pulling her knees up to her chest and locking her arms around her legs as she watched the match. Just watching him created feelings in her that she'd never felt for any man before. There was something about him… Something she couldn't pinpoint exactly, but she knew he was different.

She felt bad about pulling away from Matt, but she couldn't help it. She wasn't in the mood to be 'comforted' by her boyfriend. She felt awful inside. She knew Matt loved her. And she loved him. Or at least, she was pretty sure she did. Matt was a home for her, a constant, he was her level ground. Everything a partner was supposed to be, right?

Maybe not.

She lifted her hands to her head and rubbed her temples lightly. She couldn't even begin to understand half of the thoughts running through her head. She missed Adam. She didn't know why, but she did. There was something calming about him, about his presence. She could be having one of the worst days of her life, and he'd be able to cheer her up.

_Flashback, July of 2000_

The first five months of Amy's on-screen career had gone by in what seemed like the blink of an eye. She'd been nervous at first about how the rest of the talent would react to her, but her personality was infectious. People were just naturally drawn to her. One of those people who'd become attached to her in such a small amount of time was Adam Copeland. The two had immediately hit it off, becoming good friends instantly.

"Hey Amy, you joining the party tonight?" She looked up at Trish as she shoved a pair of folded pants into her duffle bag.

"What party?" she asked.

"Oh, you didn't hear? Chris is set on getting a bunch of us together for a movie night or something. He and Jay rented a bunch of gore films. Should be pretty interesting." Trish smiled slightly and Amy raised her eyebrows.

"And maybe if you're lucky, you can cuddle him during the scary parts!" Amy teased her. Trish's face turned a light shade of red.

"Oh shut up. Are you coming or not?"

"Yeah yeah, of course I am. A chance to tease you and Irvine? I wouldn't give that up for the world!"

"Oh yeah? Well what about you and Matthew Moore Hardy, hm?"

"What about us? We're just friends," Amy said, somewhat confused. "We dated for about a month before I came to the WWE. That's it. He's way too… I don't know, serious for me. Know what I mean? Besides, I'm not looking for any relationship of any kind right now. It's hard enough trying to adjust to this kind of life, let alone trying to do it with the problems of a relationship on the sidelines."

"Wow. Pessimistic much?" Trish said with a laugh.

Later that night found the two Divas along with a few of their friends spread around the hotel room of Chris Irvine. It was pretty difficult fitting seven wrestlers in the room at first, but soon enough they had settled down. Chris and Trish had become quite comfy leaning their backs against the headboard of the bed with Jay laying on his stomach at the opposite end of the bed, facing the television. Matt had been sitting in the arm chair by the couch that Jeff had taken reign over. And seated on the floor at the edge of the bed was Amy and Adam.

"Oh, gross!" Trish exclaimed as a figure on the screen was beheaded with an axe.

"Oh come on, that's so fake! Look at the blood!" Amy pointed to the stump that was currently gushing out a red fluid. Adam laughed to himself.

"I don't care how fake it is, it's still gross," Jay said, agreeing with Trish. About twenty minutes later, the movie had ended. It was going 2:30 am and almost all of the occupants in the room were practically passed out. Trish and Chris had fallen asleep and everyone in the room had decided to just leave them there.

"Well, I'm exhausted. I'll see ya'll tomorrow morning. Or… later today technically," Matt said, rising from the chair. He walked over to the couch and tapped Jeff on the head a few times. When he'd finally woken up, both Hardys retreated to their own room.

"Wow, you guys are wimps. Tired already?" Jay looked over at Amy, shaking his head as she spoke.

"Hey, you may be loaded with caffeine, but the rest of us humans need our beauty sleep." He stood and yawned, stretching his arms over his head.

"You must be in need of a lot of sleep there buddy," Adam said with a laugh. Jay just glared at him from tired eyes.

"I'm going to sleep dude. Whenever you decide to come back to the room, you better be quiet. If you wake me up, I'm going to kick your ass, got it?" Jay said calmly. Adam just laughed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." He turned to Amy as Jay left the room. "So now what're we supposed to do?" he asked as she shut off the TV, so as not to wake up Trish or Chris. Neither one of them were really all that tired, but everyone else had deserted them.

She shrugged slightly. "Wanna go back to my room? I'm sure there are a few exciting infomercials on," she said with a laugh.

"Won't we wake up whoever you're rooming with?"

Amy shook her head and pointed to Trish. "I doubt it."

Ten minutes later there were in Amy's hotel room, and once again, bored. Adam sighed, flipping through the channels on the TV. "Why is there never anything on at," he paused, looking at his watch, "2:57 am?"

Amy flopped down on the bed. "It's like… discrimination of insomniacs or something."

"It must be," Adam agreed, laying down next to her and staring up at the ceiling. A few moments passed in comfortable silence. "So," Adam started in somewhat of a sing-song voice. "Any idea why the locker room is filled with rumors about you and Matt?" He knew there was nothing going on between the two, but he was still curious.

"We dated awhile back, for a month or so. When I came to the WWE, he asked if I wanted to try again and I said no. I guess people found the truth boring and fixed it for the benefit of gossip."

"Ah, I see. Not looking for a relationship?"

"Well that and Matt's just too serious for me. Even if I were looking for a relationship, it wouldn't be with Matt."

"Eh I understand where you're coming from." He paused. "About not wanting a relationship, not the whole Matt thing." Amy laughed.

"Yeah I figured that much."

An hour later they'd managed to skip from one topic to another, somehow ending up with what they found attractive. "I just don't understand how most guys could go for the whole blonde hair, blue eyed girl. I don't see what's so attractive about it," Adam said.

"Uh, news flash Adam, you're blonde."

"Gee thanks, Ames. I'm pretty sure I already knew that. You know what I mean, the whole ditzy, dumb-blonde thing. At least I'm not one of those blondes."

The redhead was silent for a moment. "You sure about that?" she asked innocently, giggling lightly.

"Hey! That was awfully rude of you!" he said, grabbing a pillow and whacking her lightly with it. She retaliated by grabbing a pillow of her own, hitting him in the head with it.

"That was illegal use of a foreign object!"

Hitting him once again, Amy stuck her tongue out. "You started it!"

"Did not!" He hit her once again.

"Did too!" Then, using one of his own moves on him, she speared him right off of the bed and onto the floor, laughing as she did so.

"Hey, that was totally unfair!" Adam said, rolling them over and pinning her arms above her head. "Ha! Gotcha." They both laughed as Amy attempted to free her arms, but the hotel room grew quiet suddenly. As Adam gazed down at Amy, he realized the situation had changed. There had always been a strong attraction between the two, and they both knew it. It was obvious to everyone. But neither one of them had wanted to get involved with anyone, so neither one of them ever made a move.

But now as they lay on the floor, Adam straddling her smaller form, the attraction seemed stronger than ever. Her chest raised with every breath as her heart beat faster and faster. She stared up in Adam's green eyes, completely unaware of anything except the weight of his body on hers and the intense look in his eyes.

Adam licked his lips. No longer being able to resist, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Amy's, lightly at first. But when he felt her kissing back, he added more pressure. Her sweet lips parted against his, inviting his tongue into her mouth. He released his grip on her wrists and she instantly buried her fingers in his hair.

_Present_

Amy gulped lightly as the memories of their first night together flooded her mind. She often wondered if she'd be in this situation if she'd just gone to sleep instead of inviting Adam into her room that night. But she couldn't wonder at that moment. She couldn't concentrate on anything other than the images and sounds floating through her thoughts.


End file.
